Where Have You Been All My Life?
by Books Changed Me
Summary: Nix (Nine/Six) one shot Lorien was never Nine just notices Six from afar, but then his class schedule is switched up, and he ends up with She learns new things about He learns new things about Where could this possibly lead to?


**_But… but.. isn't this your second Nix one shot in two days? Didn't you also update your Nix fanfic yesterday?_**

**So what if I did?**

**_Shouldn't you be studying Chemistry right now?_**

**Hush, little voice in my head. It is time for a new Nix one shot. **

**What was that, you ask? Me arguing with my conscience. Anyway, this is a Nix one shot set on Lorien if the planet hadn't been attacked. The main Lorien-not-attacked idea was taken from . . .Five. I hope you don't mind me using that idea but I just couldn't get this out of my head, so credits to you. **

**Okay, on to the tale. **

**.**

**.**

I've seen her around a lot, walking around with Four. They grew up together. Their parents were best friends, or so I've heard. She is one of us. All nine of us are going to grow up to take place of the Elders. She's Number Six. It's kind of weird, how we have numbers for names, but we got used to it.

Being the future Elders doesn't necessarily mean we hung out together. We only need to get together when the time is right. It was purely coincidental that Four and Six grew up together. It was only because their parents were friends. Same goes for Seven and Eight. It was a coincidence they met at school and fell in love.

"Hey, Nine," a voice says behind me. I'm stuck in the cafeteria line, and I was thinking about Six because she and Four were visible at the end of the line.

"Hey, Xavina," I say.

"I heard they changed your classes," she says, batting her eyelashes. "Any classes with me?"

I pretend to be devastated when I say, "I checked the student lists. None with you."

"Oh," she says before turning back around to talk with her friend.

My eyes land on Four and Six again, arguing. I used my enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on them. "Does it even mildly interest you, Four?" Six asks. "_Combat. _Why would you NOT want to learn?"

"Six, I have so much to cram for, and Brandon thinks I need to do extra credit for Loric History class," Four answers. "I honestly have no time to start learning combat."

"Fine," Six huffs. "It just seemed interesting to me. In Foreign Life class, they showed us a video of a planet called Earth, and wow. That place is a total dump. People are always fighting and attacking each other. I thought, 'What if anyone attacks us?' I need to be ready."

"That's never going to happen, Six," Four says. "Anyway, speaking of your Foreign Life class, I heard Number Nine got his classes switched around and they transferred him to your Foreign Life class." I 'increase the volume' of my hearing.

"Really?" Six asks. "I've seen him around. Maybe _he _would be interested in combat. We _are _going to be the Elders, you know."

"I doubt he would be interested in combat." I am interested in combat, genius. "No one is interested in combat. You're just… Six."

"Whatever," Six says. "But I still think it would be cool to have another future Elder in Foreign Life class. I've been the only one there ever since One dropped out of the class for Loric History. The teachers pressure us. A lot."

"I know."

"Ugh, this line is endless."

I tune them out again, focusing on the line ahead. Lorien is perfect, but cafeteria lines are an issue.

.

I sit down at a table with my friends. "How's your new schedule, dude?" Tavosko asks me. I take out my schedule.

"I've got Foreign Life next," I say.

Levaz nudges Farik. "Isn't that a class Number Six takes?" he asks him.

"At least you won't be the only pressured one there," Tavosko says to me. Six is a huge topic of discussion in my circle of friends. In the whole school, really.

All nine of us are. I'm pretty popular among the girls actually, but to everyone else, Six is the full package. She's witty, she's hot, she throws mean parties. And today, I found out she's into combat. _I'm _into combat too. The thing is, I've heard the current Elders might train us to fight someday, so I've been thinking of going ahead and learning anyway.

A lot of girls flirt with me, Xavina from the cafeteria line being an example, and I usually flirt back, but it's never anything more serious than making out for a while and then forgetting about it. I don't know about Six's relationship status. A lot of people say she's dating a Cepan in training, but I think that's just a rumor someone made up. Others think that she's going out with Four, but they're too much of best friends to actually be dating. Everything between them seems platonic.

.

"You're Nine, right? Ninth future Elder?" she asks me, as she motions for me to sit down in the seat beside her.

"Yep," I say. "And you're Six, the girl who wants to study combat."

She looks at me confusedly at first, but then she laughs as she says, "Yeah, Eight mentioned you have extremely enhanced hearing. Like more enhanced than the rest of us. You were eavesdropping?" She says it so innocently but then she winks at me, and we both turn to pay attention to the teacher who has started talking about some planet named Mogadore.

.

After class is over, Six turns to me and asks, "Hey, are _you _into combat training?"

"Kind of," I say. "I'd like to learn now before the Elders teach us. It would be cool."

She practically jumps out of her seat with excitement. "Yes!" she exclaims. "Finally! Oh, you have no idea how much I needed someone to say that. I was starting to think that I was insane, but yes, yes we should learn how to fight. Nine, you should totally come over to my place today. I bet we can teach ourselves. Please?" She says all that really fast, and then she looks at me with pleading eyes.

"Sure," I say.

"Yay!" she exclaims. "Now come on. We have Loric Language now with Four and One."

.

We pant, exhausted. "Okay, that was way harder than I thought it would be," Six says, leaning against the door. "But I had fun. Didn't you?"

"I did," I say, peeling off my sweat-soaked shirt. Six laughs.

"Yeah, I totally do not want to answer my grandparents' questions on why I have a hot shirtless dude sitting on my bed," she says, winking at me. She backs away from the door and grabs a some clothes and a towel from her closet. "I need to take a shower. Be right back." Six makes her way towards the bathroom, and I use my time to take in my surroundings. Six's room is vast and round, which gave us room to try to train.

When she comes back after drying her hair, Six says, "You're fun, Nine. I like having you here."

"I could say the same about you," I say. She smiles. "Where's your Cepan?"

"Out with her boyfriend," Six says. "And my grandparents are somewhere, visiting some people." She sits down next to me.

"Ah," I say. "So now no one can ask why there's a hot shirtless dude sitting on your bed?" I wink at her this time.

"Oh Nine. You are such a flirt." Six pretends to bat her eyelashes.

"You expect me to not flirt when I'm shirtless and sitting with an extremely hot girl on her bed? Oh how much you need to learn about me."

"So you think I'm extremely hot," Six muses, smirking.

"Third Degree Burns hot, yeah." I wink.

"Honestly, where have you been all my life, dude?" she asks me. "You are like the male me. Only the male me would have the guts to flirt with me."

"All the guys in the school flirt with you," I point out.

"But I would only flirt back with the male me," Six argues.

"Alright then," I say. "We're the perfect match."

"I think so. Yeah."

We just stare at each other incredulously because it really was a where-have-you-been-all-my-life moment, as Six said.

So we say nothing.

Instead, we kiss.

.

.

**Opinions? Please review. **


End file.
